Girlfriend
by sierramc89
Summary: Well here’s the thing my best friends name is Spencer Carlin and ever since I yelled at her on her first day at Kings High I have been falling for her…falling hard. I love her, I want her, and I am not going to let her girlfriend stand in the way. R


**AN: Well this story was just a little idea I had so I thought I would write it lol. This song is quite popular in my life and I like it so I figured what the hell I will write a story with it haha. Never done a song fic before so here it is hope you like it**

**I don't own anything…really **

**Read and Review they are always nice to read!**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Well here's the thingmy best friends name is Spencer Carlin and ever since I yelled at her on her first day at Kings High I have been falling for her…falling hard. As I sit across from her at the lunch table and watch her and her girlfriend flirt its hard not to notice that sting of jealously burning inside me. All I want is for her to be mine, and this chick to go away and never come back.

I miss the old days when I would flirt and she would pretend she didn't notice. Normally I am not the one to just sit by and wait patiently for her to come to me; I'm usually always the pursuer. But there is something about her that makes me hesitate.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

She casually looks over at me and gives me that irresistible smile that makes me melt. I want her, and I can't have her, and it drives me crazy. Its not like I have kept my feelings for her a complete secret there have been hints, which I was positive she had received. Or at least I thought I was positive.

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

She is always on my mind. Its as though I am constantly thinking of her; it also doesn't help that almost everything reminds me of her. Heck I think if I saw a meteor rock drop from the sky it would remind me of her. She just seems so perfect to me, so sweet, fun, loving and not to mention gorgeous. She also does not take my crap, which is what I love about her; she challenges me.

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

I don't know what it is about her that makes me like this. When I am around her and she's with her girlfriend I get all defensive and come off like a bitch but its just because I am hurting inside, slowly being eaten away by this feeling.

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

The girl she is with is not, in my opinion, even close to being good enough. Although I guess no one will ever be in my eyes…except me.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

I notice Aiden walk by and sit next to me, my other best friend, and he starts talking to me about something to do with algebra which I find thoroughly boring.

"Hey Ashley…Ashley!" Aiden says shaking my shoulder bringing me out of my thoughts and back into the real world.

"Oh sorry what?" I said still only mildly paying attention.

"I was asking you a question about our algebra homework."

"Oh…wait why are you asking me I suck at math ask Spencer."

"I would but she just left."

'What gosh I hate it when that happens I didn't even see her leave to consumed in my own thoughts. You need to stop doing that'

"What were did she go?"

"She walked her girlfriend to class…" he answered simply not knowing how much that one little sentence irritated me.

"Uhh okay…" I snapped.

"You don't like her do you?"

"Who?" I decided to play dumb.

"Who do you think Spencer's girlfriend." 

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

"Not really I guess she just bugs me!"

"You like her don't you?" I looked at him disgusted. "No I mean Spencer you like Spencer?"

'How in the world did he know that?'

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah…well to me and every other person in the student body that isn't currently Spencer."

"So she doesn't know?"  
"Well I can't see how she couldn't but yeah seems like."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"Are you kidding me? She loves you really she does its obvious."

"It is?"

"Yeah what is it with you two its like you are both completely ignorant to each others feelings."

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

"Now normally I would let you two figure this out on your own but this is getting ridiculous you have to make a move Ashley." He looked at me and I could tell he was right.

"Your right I do…hey can you do me a favor?" I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"Anything…"

I was now standing in the hall way near the office I had sent Aiden to do a little errand for me and he should be hear any minute. Just then I saw him come around the corner slightly with Spencer at his side.

"Aiden seriously what did I do?" She asked and I laughed a little.

He just pointed toward me and when she looked over at me and smiled making my heart instantly turn to mush. Then came the butterflies but I had to do this.

"Hey Ashley!" she said walking toward me as Aiden disappeared back the way he came. "What's going on Aiden pulled me out of class saying that the principle wanted to see me?" she asked so innocently.

"Don't worry your not in trouble I just wanted to talk to you." She looked at me with relief and curiosity, she's so cute when she thinks her perfect record is going to be tarnished.

"That couldn't wait till the end of class?" she laughed

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again 

"No…" and then I did something I had never done before however its not like I haven't thought about it. I leaned in and kissed her at first her lips were completely still, surprised even but then they started moving with mine and I cannot express the joy I felt. The fire that earlier had once been eating away at me was now consuming those butterflies and filling me up with a burning desire to have her be mine. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and instinctively I grasped her waist pulling her into my body. After a few more seconds I realized if I didn't breathe I would pass out so I pulled away and set my forehead against hers. We just stood there in each other's arms staring into the other ones eyes breathing heavily.

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!) 

I was happy that her eyes only held contentment and joy.

"YES!" I heard from behind me, and when I turned around I saw Aiden jump up and punch the air with his fist. Then he heard us laughing at him and saw us staring in his direction, "Sorry it just…finally!" he smiled and then he apologized for interrupting and backed up around the corner as he had before.

Laughing some more I turned back around to look at the amazing girl still in my arms.

"Hey…" I said

She just laughed at my lack of words and leaned in kissing me again. Kissing her was like finally being able to breathe, it was refreshing and yet familiar in a way I couldn't explain.

That was when we heard it a loud clank of something falling to the floor. Startled we both looked up and there she was Spencer's girlfriend awe struck and holding a look that read both sadness and rage.

"Spencer…" was all she said before turning around and running out of the hall. Spencer rushed after her picking up the item that had alerted us to her arrival, which I now realized was a bathroom pass, and as she left the butterflies that had disappeared were now back with full force.

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

I didn't know what to think. After all this time I finally got what I had wanted, her, and now there was a possibility that she could be taken from me? I don't think I could handle that. I walked over and sat down at the bench outside the bathroom, the bell had just rung ending the school day however I barely noticed. I sat there for a while not knowing how long and then I noticed someone sit next to me, looking up I realized it was Aiden and he looked at me in confusion and worry. He didn't ask what was wrong just sat there slowly rubbing my back in support.

Then my phone started to ring looking at the screen I saw that it was Spencer. I didn't answer it, if she wanted to break my heart she would have to do it face to face.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

After the third call I heard someone coming down the hall. I was staring down and my shoes when they approached and then I heard her speak.

"Aiden can I have a moment alone with her…" it was not a question.

Looking at me once he then responded, "Yeah sure…" and getting up he left her and I alone in the hallway.

"Ashley?" she hesitated then sat down next to me.

"Just do it…" I said looking up.

"Do what?"

"Break my heart." As I said this I saw pain flicker in her eyes.

She didn't say anything she just grabbed my face and brought it to hers. The kiss was surprisingly filled with more passion then before, and I could also feel a tear drop onto my cheek.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

I pulled back and looked at her she had started to cry and even though I should be feeling sadness and even anger I felt immense sympathy. "What's wrong?" I asked furrowing my brow.

She grunted and looked down then proceeded to reach over and take my trembling hands in hers.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

"Sorry nothing…but I need to tell you something." This was the thing I was dreading. Frightened at what she might say next I looked away from her. " I just wanted to tell you that I broke it off with her…" That was when my eyes returned to her face but I could see only the slightest bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Really?" I said not sure if I had just heard that right.

"Yes…I love you Ashley. I have since the first time I saw you, when you yelled at me…gosh you were a bitch." she chuckled smiling brightly at me.

"Yeah I really was wasn't I." I agreed adding some humor into the conversation.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?! 

Sitting there I started to think how different one day could make things. I mean just this morning I was contemplating on the fact that I may never get to be with her but now here I was and she's telling me that she loves me. I mean could things get better?

Taking me by surprise she started kissing me and then I realized that once again I had let my constant conversations with myself distract me. So I concentrated on her hands wrapping around me and pulling me into her warm body. 'Oh yeah like that was not a valid distraction'

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Smiling into her lips she pulled away. "I think we better go find Aiden he'll be dying to know how this all turned out."

"More like he'll be dying to hear the details…every single one." I laughed rising from my seat.

"Your right he's such a guy…" she laughed and stood as well.

I started to turn away from her and then with great pleasure she reached out and grabbed my hand intertwining it with hers. "Lets give him a little taste shall we…" she said winking in my direction and kissing my cheek. Then turning around and pulling me through the hallway I thought, 'Yeah…my life will never be the same'

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**So I hope you all liked it I liked writing it so yeah REVIEW!! Lol please I need to know how I did haha thanks to you all who read hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
